funimation_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Adding A Page
I'm sure many of you want to know how to add a page for your stories or other reasons... Well this will tell you exactly how. How to add. On the right side of the screen, on top of the navigation bar is a contribute button. There are many different buttons (Some for admins only). You will need to click Add a Page. When you do a text box and some options will appear. The text box will be the name of the page / story (Example: Site Rules / Bleach: Human Shinigami). Depending on the type of page you are like this you will need a specific page, like this page was the middle option, stories are normally blank pages, while as lists are obviously the first option. When you have created your page and written what you want to, there are many other things you can do, like adding a photo, a gallery, a slideshow, a slider, a video or a table. There are also some built in page templates for people to choose from. Links can be made on the page, as long as they lead to the right place, if a link doesn't work in the Visual tab, try it in the Source tab. We have both internal and external links, like this link will take you to the FUNimation History page. That link was made next to the Italic button, which is next to the Bold button. You can make both kind of links, being external and internal via that button. You can link to pages not in the wiki, external pages like the Funimation website. You can also go into the Source tab and link to pages in the wiki to go to places like Site Rules. Once you're done you can preview it to see if it works and text your links, or you can just publish it. Some places need to go to certain places though. Example: (Without the spaces) [ [ page name ] ] Also, do not forget, when you are commenting on someones story, you must sign your mage by using the signature button, which if you can't see it, then click the more button and it will be there. Source and visual. There are two tabs, visual and source. The visual tab is more alongs the line of the way the page will look, the appearance of it. Links, pictures, templates and others are best shown here. A link will be shown in a different colour then the text (Orange on here) to tell them apart. The source tab is the HTML coding of the page, each page has a different code to them. Compared to the visual tab, the links will be shown with two [ opening, the link / page, then two ] closing. When linking you must remember to use those two to get the link to work. Different places Most non-admins will be making pages for the stories, unless you have been given permission to make a useful page to help the wiki. Those pages will be handled by the founder or an admin, but making a story page is a different matter. When you have made a story, you will need to find where the page will go. First of you will need to enter Stronghold and go to the AS Bank. Then from there you will need to find the place where your anime belongs, for example No., F, P. Also all the stories beginning with 'the' go to The and not T, also those that, for some reason, begin with a symbol like " - ? will end up in Symbols. Don't forget that, when uploading a full story, not a one-shot, you follow what is said in Story Example Remember that, when editing a story, you will need to add a category or a few, so people can find the stories via those categories. It is well advised to NOT MAKE UP your own categories, please choose from the list given. Happy editing!